games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha 'Sam' MiCadden Kinteller
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Samantha Kindweller MiCadden. Reader of Tantus, Voice of the Resistance, Eagle Who Cries From the Crag in Search of a Thing Not Within Sight. Normally just Sam. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Has slitted cat eyes. Can be energetic and a bit wild at first take in, rebellious brown ahir and blue slit eyes, the exact height and build of Kite as they've always shared clothes, mistaken for each other a few times.. Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks Al'terran fluently. Personality An absolutely brilliant chess player, on par with Timethy. Generally witty, playful, and enthusiasitic, cheery and happy most of the time. kite calmed her down a bunch. Tends to dress in more skirts and dresses. Well connected, socially but not interested in ever moving up. Loves Dance but isn't very good at it, certainly not enough for a career. A good chess player, can give both Tim and Kite a run for their money Likes and appreciates new things, especially just drinks. A bit of a pleasure seeker, a bit vain, but this calms down over time and she gives up her self-indulgences. Has gone through depression and pulled out of it, there is someone there to help. History Born Cattarim 27, in 15,875 AT, about a month apart from Kite. Motivation Sam, at the onset of TCM2 when she's met, suffers from her own noseiness, a somewhat defensive attitude when it comes to her skills, as she can be both self centered and subserveitn. . She is trying to fit into a society, looking to gain power and prestige in the form of becoming Privileged. It is her time with Kite and the others that mellows out her subservient nature, makes her more a leader, and thinking of others more. Her internal monologue would be something like 'they'll always see me as second rate...' She was greatly affected by the Death of Brighta - something that affected her and Kite just indifferent ways. She could never vocalize this, but she wishes she has enough power and influence so people would listen to her, and that wouldn't happen again. Relationships Has always been the best and closest friend of Kite, and never found someone closer in her second tier. Both thrive on social interaction but Sam even more so. Her notable relationship with Shendera is mostly business, and a strange friendship. Gregory is like a nephew or younger cousin to her. Education and Vocation Sam becomes a very gifted reader, being able to read boards, crystal, star patterns, and the signs of nature, one of the most talented of her kind who still serves the common. It was by fluke she was picked up my a reader who was both old and very respected. Probably one of the most gifted readers in Tantus - most with her level of expertise and skill take a rank in the Privileged, but she refused them. She makes comfortable income, and all class of people come to her for readings. She's been able to fund a lot of the Resistance needs. She used to spend a lot of that money on herself. Dance Location Lived in the same care place as Kite, spend more time in the Cradle, unofficial residence in Fvit and on the east coast and Faleez. She travels for need, not pleasure. Political Views Spirituality Notable Possessions Kesh, the winged ocelot? Board Magic She can use a very basic form of magic for things like catching her crystals in the air and conjuring things that help her fortune tell, isn’t really aware that it is magic. Doesn’t have the Powers. Flavour Not Sam from CT! Category:The Resistance